Judy Tate
Judy Tate (水原ジュディ Mizuhara Judy) is the American mother of Max Tate and Charlotte Tate (as of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: Rising) as well as the coach of the PPB All Starz. She lives in New York and Max regularly visits her if he gets the chance. Appearance Judy is a woman with mid-length blonde hair that reaches her shoulders held up with a purple sweatband and blue eyes. She wears a lavender undershirt and purple dress shirt underneath a white lab coat and has a coaching headset on. Personality Plot Beyblade: 2000 Judy Tate appears the first time in the first season of Beyblade in episode 19 " Under the Microscope ". Max sees his mother there after a long time. It turns out that his mother does not work at a college as originally thought but at the BBA research center there. When she learns that Max is a member of the Blade Breakers, she is not impressed. Judy lets the Blade Breakers fall into a trap: she lets the group compete against the allegedly best players of the BBA. Tyson, Ray, and Max do their best against their opponents. Judy can thereby collect their data and now knows the strength of the Blade Breakers. As the American Championships begin in the Glitter Dome, and the Blade Breakers continue to progress match by match, Judy watches these fights and enters the data into her laptop. The day of the big decision between the All Starz and the Bladebreakers has come, but Max should not compete, but Kai, since Judy has the data from Max and knows how he blows. Judy strongly advises Max not to fight, but in the end, Max gets his way and is allowed to contest the third match. After Steven takes on Tyson and loses, Ray fights Eddy, who wins this fight. Now the final is balanced and Max has to play against Michael. Judy is confident of victory because the technology she has developed will do her duty. But something in her wishes Max refutes her theory by winning. According to their statistics, he has no chance against Michael and still Max wins. Thus, the Blade Breakers have won the tournament in America and allowed to travel to the World Cup. Max and Judy are finally allowed to be son and mother again, the stress is over. Beyblade: V-Force Judy appears for the first time in season 2 of Beyblade episode 28. " Top Secret! ". Max's mother invites the Blade Breakers to New York to join the BBA's research lab to repair the blades that have been damaged in the Battle Tower against the Psykicks and to show them a piece of rock from an ancient civilization, Judy leads the Blade Breakers through the building, up to a large door that only scientists can enter. However, the Blade Breakers have a special permit. She showed them the stone discovered by archaeologists about 20 years ago in the Mexican desert. Until recently, he has been classified as a top-secret. On a screen, you can see exactly that there are signs on the rock, but Judy and the other scientists are still working to decipher them. One finds out that in the stone the probably oldest bit Beast is caught. After showing the stone, she returns her blades to the Blade Breakers, but the Blades of Tyson's and Max do more damage. So she asks Mr. Tate to come to New York and help her with the repairs. Tyson wants to test his new blade when suddenly an employee of the research lab appears and delivers the terrible news that the stone has been stolen. The thieves can escape with the stone. Max finds out that the thief is his old friend Alan. He took off his mask when fleeing from Tyson and Max recognized his old friend. As Alan challenges Max to a tournament that will take place the next day, Judy and Mr. Tate watch out that Inspector Scott is not interrupting the tournament because he already knows that Alan is the suspect and wants to question him. Judy asks Inspector Scott to leave the case to Max because Alan has promised to tell everything when Max will win the fight. If the inspector does not leave the case to Max, Judy will withdraw the ads against all thieves. Judy prevails and the inspector gives way. After Max won, Alan keeps his promise and tells them everything. It all started when a blonde woman showed up and Alan made a great offer. He thought if he helped her steal the stone, he might become the best blader in the world. He knows that's a stupid idea and he's terribly sorry. The background remains as before unclear. Beyblade: G-Revolution Judy appears in season 3 of Beyblade episode, Invitation to Battle. She sent Max a Letter and a plane ticket regarding Beyblade world championships. She wants Max to come home to join the All Starz team. She also recruited Rick Anderson as the newest member. She was proud of Max and Rick for playing well at the world championships. Gallery Beyblade: 2000 Judy.jpg|Judy in Beyblade 2000. tumblr_lme11v48at1qhitk6o1_500.png Judy_Tate_Beyblade_2000.png Judy.png Screen Shot 2017-01-28 at 7.42.55 am.png Screen Shot 2017-01-28 at 8.22.14 am.png Tumblr ow6v2pDd7j1w4q252o2 1280.png Tumblr ow6v2pDd7j1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ow6nhyjkd51w4q252o1 1280.png EmilyJudy05.png EmilyJudy13.png EmilyJudy14.png MaxJudy30.png MaxJudy31.png Tumblr p0ux92V7kO1w4q252o1 1280.png JudySteve01.png MaxJudy02.png MaxJudy01-1.png MaxJudy03.png Beyblade: V-Force Judy Mizuhara.PNG JudyTate 2002.PNG|Judy in Beyblade: V-Force. Tumblr otxkbhgVK71w4q252o1 1280.png Alan Max 2.jpg Beyblade V-Force World championship Arc Ep50-51 1332767.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 1131880.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 1109160.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 1046880.jpg Beyblade: G-Revolution Screen Shot 2017-01-28 at 7.47.55 am.png Screen Shot 2017-01-28 at 7.49.47 am.png Screen Shot 2017-01-28 at 7.49.54 am.png Screen Shot 2017-01-28 at 7.49.37 am.png 01322.jpg Screenshot 20190817-124410 1.jpg Tumblr lvpgrhhp4S1ql914ko1 1280.png Screenshot 20190927-175235 1.jpg Pic 1215870590 8.jpg Screenshot 20190927-175312 1.jpg Screenshot 20190904-173608 1.jpg Screenshot 20190907-141755 1.jpg S03E16-162340 1.jpg Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 7.53.29 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 7.53.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 7.55.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 7.55.52 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 7.55.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 7.55.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 8.01.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 8.01.51 pm.png de: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:All Starz Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Coaches Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters